Leçon de séduction par Sebastian Michaelis
by Xianyou
Summary: Sebastian, las que son jeune maître l'ignore alors qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour lui, décide de prendre une décision importante : "Le cœur de Ciel Phantomhive sera mien avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, quelque soit le moyen employé !" /Romance, humour et chats en perspective !
1. Leçon de séduction par Sebastian Michael

**Huhuhu *_* ! C'est non sans un plaisir immeeeeennnse que je vous présente mon tout premier shonen-aï ! (il est pas beau mon bébé xD ?) Il compte un total de huit chapitres !**

**Disclamer : Y comme Yoplait, A comme Ananas, N comme Noir et A comme Alois, tout est à Yana Tosobo :D !**

**Resume : Sebastian, las que son jeune maître l'ignore alors qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour lui, décide de prendre une décision importante : "Le cœur de Ciel Phantomhive sera mien avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, quelque soit le moyen employé !" /****Romance, humour et chats en perspective !**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment à lire cette fic ^^ !**

* * *

**Leçon de séduction par Sebastian Michaelis **

Décidément, rien ne va plus...

Non pas que les catastrophes ambulantes que sont les domestiques me poussent à bout, bien que je dois reconnaître que Bard n'y est pas allé de main morte dans sa préparation d'un civet de lapin débouchant sur une explosion générale qui a bien failli décimer l'étage tout entier, Maylin qui eut la brillante idée d'élaborer une recette de poudre à lessive soi disant aux propriétés miraculeuses et qu'au final j'ai du racheter toute une série de vêtements pour mon jeune maître, ceux-ci ne dépassant pas les trente centimètres de largeur après lavage, sans compter Finny dont le bilan d'arbres défunts est au total de vingt-six, un record.

Non, ce qui m'exaspère au plus haut point, c'est l'attitude de mon jeune maître. Bien que le temps ait passé depuis l'avènement de notre pacte, il ne semble pas remarquer la moindre de mes petites attentions à son égard. Pire, il semble même totalement m'ignorer ces derniers temps. Cela m'embête, surtout qu'un majordome se doit de veiller sur son maître, même si... j'ai plus de sentiments pour lui de ce qu'un homme de mon rang se doit de tenir...

Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ou est donc passé le majordome le plus parfait de la maison Phantomhive qui ne faillit jamais à sa tâche ? Moi, n'étant pas capable de conquérir son cœur ?!

Cette situation m'insupporte, d'autant plus que j'ai horreur des échecs. Il me faut trouver une solution le plus vite possible au risque d'y perdre ma santé mentale, étant de nature très impatient.

Je pris alors une décision importante : Le cœur de Ciel Phantomhive sera mien avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, quelque soit le moyen employé !

- Meou !

…

…

Enfin, juste après avoir câliné cet adorable petit chat qui vient de passer. Coucou toi !

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

******Comme vous l'aurez constaté, chaque chapitre correspondra à un jour de la semaine :D ! Et vu qu'on est dimanche... ********D'après vous, je vous mets un chap par jour ou par semaine ? (ils sont déjà tous prêts *_*) **

******J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^ ! **


	2. Lundi

**Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews O_o ! En tout cas je vous remercie plus qu'énormément :D ! **

**rosalunamikaelis : Merci ^^. C'est vrai que notre pauvre Sebastian est à plaindre, et cela ne fait que commencer ^^'**

**LadyIchi : Arigato pour ta review ! Eh oui, ça faisait longtemps déjà que je songeais à faire une fic SebasCiel mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées dessus, mais un rêve nocturne assez rocambolesque en a décidé autrement et voilà le résultat :D ! **

**Marechal Rattus : Thank you ^^ ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! **

**Kitotekika : Gracias ^^ ! Effectivement, il a peu de temps pour conquérir son jeune maître surtout que les heures s'égrènent à vitesse grand V !**

**Alice L. Nightray : Merci :D. Bah, j'ai toujours eue l'habitude de mettre des "Meou" partout en fait xD (j'sais pas pourquoi je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien *_*)**

**Cyanhi8 : Merki ^^ . En tout cas, j'imagine bien le genre de guerre que cela ferait avec les matous : "attaque coussinet moelleux !" " technique des yeux de chat potté" et etc xD**

**JuliaLoveKuro : Merci, j'espère que tu la trouveras toujours aussi drôle dans ce nouveau chapitre =D**

******Et comme vous avez été la majorité à me réclamer les un chap par jour, je vous l'accorde volontiers \o/ (en fait j'en avais l'intention dès le début mais je voulais voir votre réaction *part très loin* xD) ! **

******C'est parti pour la suite =D !**

* * *

_**Lundi**_

Sept jours. J'ai sept jours pour conquérir le cœur de mon jeune maître.

Je fis glisser la desserte, arpentant les couloirs vers une certaine destination.

Je toquais deux fois à la porte avant de rentrer dans sa chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Il dormait à poings fermées.

Ah... Quel plaisir de pouvoir le contempler dans cet état. Je restais quelques instants dans la même position. Je suis le seul privilégié qui puisse le voir dormir, à le voir avec cet air innocent, ne se souciant plus du reste ni de sa vengeance... Si je pouvais, je l'observerais toute la journée.

Mais mon devoir me l'interdit, malheureusement...

- Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous lever.

C'est alors que je me contentais de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre, tâche que je répète inlassablement au fil des jours. Et tout aussi inlassablement, mon jeune maître refuse de se lever, se recroquevillant dans sa couverture dès que les premiers rayons de soleil chatouillent son nez.

- Encore dix minutes.

Toujours cette manie de vouloir repousser l'échéance.

- Allons, soyez raisonnable. De plus, vous avez un emploi du temps chargé aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Monsieur ?

- Zzz...

Il a réussi à se rendormir en un temps record, il m'impressionnera toujours. Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains sur le fait que leur organisme se fatiguent bien trop rapidement, le sommeil étant chez nous considéré comme un produit de luxe... bien que si je pouvais être à ses côtés en ce moment même, je me l'accorderais certainement un peu plus souvent...

Mais là n'est pas le but de ma visite dans ces lieux.

- Très bien. Si Monsieur ne veut pas se lever, les domestiques voudront certainement de cette forêt noire que j'avais spécialement préparé pour vo...

- Non ! C'est bon !

- Tiens ? Auriez-vous l'ouïe sensible au point de vous réveiller dès que l'on vous parle de sucreries ?

- Tais toi et donne le moi !

Son mauvais caractère en revanche ne l'a pas quitté... mais qu'il est agréable de le voir s'empourprer pour si peu ! Je lui coupais alors une part de gâteau que je mis soigneusement dans une coupelle avant de lui passer. Il le dévora sans ménagement avant de le reposer sur le côté.

Pendant que j'énumérais son planning, j'enlevais sa chemise de nuit délicatement, dévoilant ainsi sa peau laiteuse, lisse, nette et sans défaut que je considérais comme exquise. Ce maître à tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

…

Je m'estime heureux de savoir manipuler avec aisance les expressions de mon visage, sans quoi il aurait de sérieuses questions à mon sujet...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

Ou presque...

- Pour rien.

- Tu ne me caches pas quelque chose au moins ?

- Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je ne mens jamais je vous rappelle.

- Hum...

Une fois vêtu, je le conduisis à son bureau et il alla vaquer à ses occupations. Vu que j'ai un peu de temps libre, pensons à un moyen pour...

BOUM !

Bon. Changement de programme. Je sens que vais être occupé cette matinée...

…

…

Satanés domestiques ! Si je le pouvais, je les enverrais en enfer tous autant qu'ils sont ces incapables ! Je pense qu'il est plus qu'inutile d'énumérer leurs brillantes performances de la journée. Seul Tanaka semble éprouver un peu de clémence à mon égard... ou est trop occupé à boire sa tasse de thé, au choix.

Je regardais ma montre de gousset, agacé.

Six heures du soir.

Une journée entière s'est déroulée sans que je puisse rien y faire pour essayer de conquérir mon jeune maître, quel gâchis ! Mais, en plus de cela, le plus grave et par dessus tout : je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rendre une visite quotidienne à mes petits chatons qui attendent patiemment dans ma chambre !

Je dus me résoudre à abandonner mes projets pour aujourd'hui.

J'apportais le dîner directement dans le bureau de Monsieur.

- Ce soir vous aurez des paupiettes de veau surmonté d'une sauce à la noix Saint-Jacques* avec une Tarte au chocolat en guise de dessert.

- Bien. Pose le et laisse-moi.

- Comme vous voulez.

Voilà à quoi se résume nos conversations ces derniers temps. Et cela dure maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines. Je commence à être las de cette situation, pourquoi me met-il autant à l'écart ?

Mais, au pas de la porte...

- Attends Sebastian.

- Oui Monsieur ? Répondis-je spontanément, étant surpris qu'il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole plus qu'habituellement.

- J'organiserai un bal pour samedi, fais le nécessaire afin de tout mettre en place.

- Un bal ? Vous êtes-vous enfin décidé à devenir un peu plus social ? Le taquinais-je.

- Cesse de plaisanter. Ma tante Frances fête son anniversaire ce jour là et a bien l'intention de s'incruster ici avec Elisabeth pour cet événement, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Oh misère.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Que j'accomplirais mon rôle à la perfection Monsieur.

- Ah.

Je vais donc me faire martyriser le cuir chevelu une nouvelle fois... Charmante soirée en perspective...

Une fois repu je l'amenais à sa chambre, le changea une nouvelle fois... en ayant pris soin cette fois de bien dissimuler mes expressions... et le coucha.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- C'est ça, à demain.

Je tiquais du sourcil à cette phrase mais n'en fit rien. Je refermais la porte et soupira.

Cette journée a été un véritable échec. De plus, me voilà avec une charge supplémentaire colossale.

Plus que six jours.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_* Ce plat peut vous sembler curieux mais il s'avère très délicieux, c'était mon repas du Nouvel An xD (et puis comme notre cher Sebastian adore innover en cuisine, je l'ai placée dans la fic ^^)_

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plaît toujours autant ? ****Je vous dis à demain pour un new chapitre ^^ !**


	3. Mardi

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D ! Je suis très touchée que vous appréciez autant ma fic ^^ !**

**Marechal Rattus : Eh oui, quand on s'appelle Sebastian et qu'on est le majordome des enfers, on n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un saint xD (malgré son sex-appeal à faire damner les anges *_*). Sinon rassures toi, je ne t'ai pas espionnée une seule seconde sur ta vie priv...**  
**Alois : Sergent Xian ! On a de nouveaux détails sur la vie du rat !**  
**Xian : Mais tais toi, elle est en train de nous lire O_o !**  
**Alois : Ah bon ? Elle sait aussi qu'on l'a observée durant des jours à la voir écrire des fic "pas très catholiques" entre Ciel et son majordome et que...**  
***Bang***  
**Bon, où en étions-nous ^^' ? (cache le cadavre) Ravie de savoir que la fic te plaise encore plus :D !**

**Kitotekika: Les domestiques ne sont pas un cadeau en effet (et pour le plus grand malheur de notre cher majordome xD). Sebby-chou ? Pourquoi ce surnom me fait penser à celui que Grell donne à Sebastian xD ? Enfin ça ne me dérange pas non plus ceci-dit, je le trouve même pas mal du tout *_* ! **

**rosalunamikaelis : Effectivement, la partie n'est pas gagné d'avance mais il lui reste encore du temps, comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Mystère ^^ ! Merci pour ta confiance, je ferais de mon mieux :D !**

**coccinelle : Patience, tu le sauras bientôt, la semaine ne fait que commencer =D !**

**Cyanhi8 : Notre Ciel n'est pas un tendre, c'est même un sans-coeur fini, le pauvre Sebastian xD. Sans compter que ce dernier n'a même pas pu câliner ses adorables matous avec leurs petites truffes, ses yeux adorables, sans compter leur toison ondulante si douce au toucher et...et... je m'égare un peu là Oo'. Enfin il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises on va dire ^^ **

**Alice L. Nightray : Moi j'suis une fada de la sauce Saint Jacques *_* (enfin, dommage qu'on y ait droit qu'aux festivités mais quelque part je risquerais d'avoir une overdose alors xD) Et puis c'est vrai, pourquoi Ciel le renvoie autant balader ce boulay (eh oui j'ai repris le même terme *_*) ?!**  
**Lecteur : Tu devrais le savoir non puisque tu écris cette fic ?**  
**Xian : Ah bah oui c'est vrai xD !**  
**Lecteur : -_-'''**  
**En tout cas tu verras bien ^^**

**LadyIchi : Vu que je détiens moi-même selon mes soeurs le recordman du dodo rapide, j'en sais quelque chose ^^' (même qu'une fois elle n'ont pas eue d'autre solution que d'envoyer valser mon matelas pour me réveiller et j'ai ainsi fait la rencontre de ma table de nuit avec mon front, ouch x_X ! Ou encore la fois ou mon chauffeur du bus m'a réveillé... chez lui, à quinze kilomètres de chez moi, on a eu tous les deux une crise cardiaque O_o). Du coup, j'ai été très inspirée pour Ciel xD ! Et puis, qui sait pour quel raison il évite son cher majordome ?**

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

_**Mardi**_

Je suis dans la chambre de mon jeune maître.

Encore.

Je dois le réveiller, l'habiller et le mettre au travail.

Une nouvelle fois.

Il dort toujours aussi paisiblement.

Ahh. Quelle merveille.

Le temps passe mais rien ne remplacera cet expression si rare chez lu...

- Sebastian... Murmura-t-il.

- Êtes-vous réveillé ?

C'est étrange, jamais je ne l'avais vu parler durant son sommeil... encore plus sur le fait qu'il prononce mon nom, figurerais-je dans un de ses rêves ?

Mais, dans le doute que ce soit un cauchemar, encore plus si j'en suis la cause, ce qui aurait peut-être pour effet d'amoindrir mes chances avec lui...

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

L'effet est réussi. Il a fait un bond d'un mètre avant de s'écrouler sur le côté du lit.

- Mais t'es pas bien de crier comme ça ?! Cracha-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce réveil était peut-être un peu brutal, mais je tiens à garder toutes mes chances de mon côté, pas question de rajouter des difficultés supplémentaires !

- Je suis navré mais vous faisiez un peu la sourde oreille contrairement à hier.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit avec ce que tu viens de faire ?!

- La preuve que si, puisque vous avez su me répondre à l'instant.

- La ferme !

J'ai toujours le dernier mot avec lui, il m'a jamais eu à ce petit jeu.

Il commença à prendre son petit déjeuner dans le silence qu'il brisa quelques instants plus tard.

- Au fait, aujourd'hui j'ai fait venir quelques maîtres d'arts-martiaux pour tester tes compétences.

- Encore ? Décidément, vous ne me ménagez pas ces derniers temps.

- Depuis quand te permets-tu de te plaindre ?

- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu cela.

- J'espère bien.

C'est quand même la quinzième fois ce mois-ci qu'il me fait le coup, pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

L'heure de l'affrontement étant dans l'après-midi, je m'occupais d'abord à commencer les préparatifs du bal de samedi. Après avoir dressé la liste des invités pour le moins exhaustive et l'envoi des invitations, il me restait plus qu'à prendre les devants pour la préparation du déjeuner avant que ce cuisinier ait l'initiative de le faire, ce dont je n'ai aucunement envie.

Je sens soudainement une présence à mes arrières. Je vais donc encore avoir du retard sur mon travail...

- Mais c'est ce cher majordome que voilà ! Acclama soudainement une voix.

- Monsieur Lau ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence en ces lieux ?

- C'est très simple : Je sens que le doute persiste par ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- De l'hésitation. Des sentiments mis en balance. Mais le temps presse, il vous est compté.

Comment est ce possible ? Aurait-il deviné ? Pourtant je ne laisse absolument rien transparaître !

- Et que proposez-vous afin d'y remédier ? M'y intéressais-je.

- Que pour calmer un estomac en furie, un goûter ne serait pas de refus !

Je laissais tomber mon plateau sous le choc, mais heureusement vide. C'est quoi cette réponse sans queue ni tête ?! J'ai toujours détesté cet individu tout compte fait : non seulement il reste l'un des rares humains que je n'arrive pas à sonder puisque étant totalement imprévisible et a en plus le don déplaisant de faire tourner n'importe qui en bourrique, y compris moi-même ! Par sa faute, j'ai bien failli me trahir !

- Lau, que faites-vous ici ?! Intervint mon jeune maître.

- Bonjour Comte ! Cela faisait longtemps !

- Mais vous êtes déjà venu il y a deux jours !

- Ah ? J'avais oublié.

- Vous avez une bien trop mauvaise mémoire.

Je dus préparer en urgence un entre-cas avec du thé que je leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon des invités.

- Alors comment vont les affaires ? N'êtes-vous pas sur une affaire de la reine en ce moment ?

- Non, rien de tout cela, les crimes se font rares ces temps-ci.

On dirait que leur conversation est on ne peut plus banal, ce qui est plutôt inédit quand on connaît cet énergumène...

Je servis leurs tasses respectives et me plaça aux côtés de mon maître. Il m'adressa soudainement un regard.

- Sebastian, tu peux disposer. M'adressa-t-il.

- Bien Monsieur.

Encore plus rare... Monsieur ne supporte-il vraiment plus ma présence au point de m'exclure de ses conversations ? Moult questions s'agitèrent dans mon esprit mais je dus obéir et sortit de la salle. Mais, même la porte close, je pus entendre leurs voix. J'écoutais alors discrètement leur conversation. Je veux en avoir le cœur net, foi de majordome !

- Trêve de bavardages, avez vous amené ce que je voulais ?

- Ça ? Vous savez, il m'a été très difficile de l'obtenir. Vous me devrez un service à l'avenir !

- Je sais très bien, alors donnez le moi.

- Très bien, c'est satisfait ou remboursé !

De quoi parlent-ils ? « Ça » ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Est-il si important pour Monsieur au point de lui avoir demandé son aide ? À lui en plus ?

Malheureusement, à mon plus grand désarroi, ils changèrent de conversation presque aussitôt et ne firent plus référence à cet étrange objet.

Puis, au départ du chinois, vint l'affrontement tant attendu. Tout le monde se posta devant le manoir tandis que j'ajustais mes gants. Le jeune Comte était nonchalamment installé sur un fauteuil, tous les domestiques étant à ses côtés. J'aurais le temps de sermonner ces derniers plus tard concernant leur désertion à leur poste de travail.

Plusieurs personnes dont un maître d'armes blanches, d'aïkido, de kenpo et bien d'autre encore défilèrent, totalisant plus de cinquante-six combats que je gagnais tout naturellement.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi en forme. Abdiqua le jeune maître.

- Que serait-ce le majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne savait pas maîtriser la moindre de ces techniques de combat ?

- Mouais... Acquiesça-il passablement.

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment convaincu.

- ...

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'arriverait-il si jamais tu perdais un jour ?

Bien que je fus surpris de cette question, il semblait comme... embêté...

- Pourquoi cette question ? Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible.

- Si tu le dis...

Il n'est pas persuadé pour autant. Je le regardais mais il détourna les yeux. Il se comporte vraiment d'une façon étrange. Je tentais alors un rapprochement. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et lui dit ces quelques mots :

- N'ayez aucune crainte, sachez que je serais toujours à vos côtés et vous protégerais de tous les dangers.

Il ne répondit pas durant une bonne minute tandis que je restais dans la même position, à attendre qu'il reprenne la parole. Je ne sais pour quel raison, mais je craignais sa réponse, ce temps me parut interminable.

- C'est bon, relève toi. Finit-il par dire.

Même si la phrase fut courte, j'étais soulagé de même que j'étais un tantinet déçu.

Sur ce, le soleil finit par se coucher pour laisser place à la lune.

Je le recouchais, ce dernier étant épuisé.

Une seconde journée de gâchée.

Plus que cinq jours.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

***saisis un micro pour faire la voix off comme dans les dessins animés***

**Hum, c'est pas gagné entre ces deux-là ! Sebastian en aura vraiment-il le temps ? Saura-t-il conquérir l'élu de son coeur ? Quel est l'objet mystérieux du chinois ? La suite dans le procchhhaaiinnn épissodddeeuuuhhh *_* !**

***fin de la voix off xD***


	4. Mercredi

**H****ohoho *_* ! Nous voilà déjà à la moitié de la fic, que le temps passe vite houlàlà ! Mais rassurez-vous, les chapitres deviennent un peu plus long :D ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ !**

**JuliaLoveKuro : Ah mais pas trop vite quand même sinon la fic risque de finir un peu trop vite xD ! Mais ce chapitre est assez croustillant pour te faire patienter !**

**Marechal Rattus : Non ! Pas la ratisation T-T ! Pense à l'avenir de cette fic !**  
**Alois : Mais ils sont déjà tous prêts tes chap alors quelqu'un d'autre les postera à ta place !**  
**Xian : Depuis quand t'as ressucité toi oO ?**  
**Alois : On est dans une fic la laideron alors tout est possible !**  
**Xian : Laideron Oo ?! Je vais t'apprendre toi à me parler correctement !**  
**Alois : Qu'est que t'as dit laideron :D ?**  
***re-bang***  
**Tu n'as rien entendu (enferme le re-cadavre dans un cercueil made in Undertaker et l'envoie en enfer)**  
**C'est un fait que Sebastian est sans pitié, il réveille notre pauvre Ciel aux aurores et s'y prend comme une brute fini, c'est vrai que son maître devrait le punir (je me demande si ce démon ne s'est pas déjà reçu des coups de feu certains matins depuis que j'ai vu le chap avec l'apparition de Frances xD) !**

**rosalunamikaelis : Il est pas gâté notre majordome mais qui sait ? La donne pourra peut-être changer au fil des jours ^^**

**Alice L. Nightray : Eh ouais, j'suis une matinale, comme le dit souvent un vieux diction "L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt =D !"... Bon d'accord j'avoue, en fait j'en profite de partir au lycée pour le poster xD, comme ça j'ai le temps de répondre à ****vos reviews le soir venu :D ! Sinon pour Lau, c'est vrai qu'il a le chic de faire tomber tout le monde dans le panneau, moi y compris (plus attrape-nigaud tu meurs xD) mais va savoir ce qu'il sait réellement huhuhu !**

**LadyIchi : En fait quand j'écrivais le chap, j'étais justement en train de commencer à re-re-re-re-re-lire les tomes alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ^^" ? En plus le temps file à une de ces vitesses, il a déjà gaspillé deux jours sur sept O_o ! Quoique vu le rêve de Ciel, il a peut-être des chances (mais toute petite hein) Ceci dit il compte bien prendre des résolutions dans ce chapitre qui risque de marquer les esprits (à commencer par mes soeurs quand elles l'on lue, alors je pense qu'il fera son petit effet xD)**

**Cyanhi8 : Hélas, je pense que le rêve que faisait Ciel ne pourra jamais être percé à jour (la faute à qui ? A Sebastian Michaelis !)**

**coccinelle :**** Peut-être que c'est... de l'opium :D ? Non je plaisante, et puis en imaginant l'état de Ciel après (c'est à dire avec de magnifiques poches sous les yeux et un visage à faire pâlir un mort), vaut mieux oublier xD !**

**En vous souhaitant un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre ^^ ! **

* * *

_**Mercredi**_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Je me frottais les mains en raccrochant le combiné. Je viens d'avoir une des professeures du jeune maître au téléphone. Elle ne pourra pas venir pour cause de maladie. Ce qui veut dire que je dois la remplacer. Et qui dit remplacement veut dire cours et qui dit cours dit jeune maître ! Encore plus sur le fait que ce soit un cours... de danse !

Cette fois-ci j'ai bien l'intention de prendre les devants !

C'est alors que j'ouvris mon armoire afin d'y prendre mon habit de précepteur...

- Meou !

- Oh ! Salut toi !

- Meou !

- Que vous êtes adorables mes petits bébés !

- Meou !

- Et ces coussinets si tendres !

…

Bon... revenons à nos chatons... moutons, pour être plus précis... Je les reposais bien sagement au sol, enleva les poils sur mon uniforme, et ajusta mes lunettes.

J'entendis soudainement des bruits de pas, dans le couloir. J'observais alors par l'ouverture de la porte, n'apercevant personne.

J'aurais pourtant juré d'avoir reconnu la présence de mon jeune maître. De toute manière, si c'est bel et bien le cas, je le saurais le plus tôt possible, car le connaissant, il ordonnerait de les chasser sans autre forme de procès, ce dont je n'ai aucunement envie.

J'entrais donc à tâtons dans son bureau. Il était là, faisant mine de travailler, et rangea la pile en me regardant.

- T'en as mis du temps !

- J'en suis désolé.

- Qu'attends-tu pour commencer le cours ?

- Tout de suite.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. J'ai du rêver, bien que cela soit mystérieux, mon instinct me trompant que rarement. La seule explication raisonnable qui me vint à l'esprit est que je pensais certainement trop souvent à lui, d'où l'impression de le voir partout. Il a le don d'obnubiler mes pensées.

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre quelques pas plus élaborées concernant la valse.

- Encore ?! Mais je les connais par cœur !

- Mais vous le les maîtrisez pas tout à fait. Il faut donc les revoir.

- Pourquoi on ne verrait pas une autre danse pour changer ?

- Monsieur tient-il tant que ça à passer à la difficulté supérieure alors qu'il ne connaît même pas les mouvements de base ?

- Bon ça va, tu as gagné !

Il se leva et se posta devant moi. Il me donna sa main droite et posa celle de gauche sur mon épaule... Ce qui me surpris.

- Allons, monsieur, vous avez pris la pose de celui d'une lady, les pas que vous avez appris avant d'aller à la réception du Vicomte vous ont autant marqué que ça ?

- Oh ça va hein ?! Ne me rappelle plus cette expérience traumatisante ! Sermonna-t-il avant de reprendre une pose plus correcte.

Il était visiblement vexé. Je me contentais de sourire et commença enfin la leçon en actionnant le tourne-disque.

Comme je m'y attendais, le début fut pour le moins catastrophique, les pieds de mon jeune maître maltraitant les miennes sans relâche, par manque de pratique.

- Concentrez-vous un peu.

- C'est pas simple avec quelqu'un d'aussi grand que toi !

- Suivez mes mouvements, et faites preuve d'un peu plus de souplesse. Énumérais-je.

Je profitais de ce contact pour l'enserrer un peu plus autour de ma taille. J'appréciais ce moment, chaque pas effectué, bien que maladroitement, me donne l'impression de me rapprocher petit à petit de lui. Je humais son odeur, qui laissait dans l'atmosphère un parfum délicieux. Je m'enivrais de cette douce sensation.

Ses mains sont douces, sa chevelure bleuté voletant au gré des mouvements. Si seulement ce moment pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Je montais ma main vers sa nuque avec tendresse, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas dans l'immédiat, puis je relevais sa tête vers moi. Nous nous regardions alors dans les yeux.

- Se... Sebastian ? Me demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre tandis que j'esquissais un sourire amusé.

J'approchais alors doucement mon visage vers le sien. J'aime mon maître plus que tout, je vous veux à moi, et à moi seul.

J'apprêtais alors à...

SBAM !

- Coucou Ciel ! Comment vas-tu ?!

Qui ose s'interposer en ce moment crucial que je l'étripe sur place ?

- S-Soma ?! Aghni ?! Mais que ?!

- Veuillez nous excuser, mais mon maître s'ennuyait et a tenu à vous voir, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. S'excusa Aghni.

- Vous faites quoi collés l'un à l'autre tous les deux ? Ajouta le prince.

- Eh ! C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cracha mon maître en se décollant aussitôt de moi. C'est que...

- J'étais en train de lui enseigner la valse, ce que vous venez d'interrompre à l'instant. Terminais-je le regard noir.

- La valse ? Mais c'est nul ! Je connais plein d'autres danses qui sont bien mieux ! Viens, je vais te les montrer ! Lança-t-il en empoignant la main de Ciel.

- Arg mais lâche-moi !

C'est ainsi que mon jeune maître préféré fut emporté par une nuisance ambulante qu'était cet imbécile de prince.

Même en tant que démon j'ai rarement eu autant une envie de meurtre envers un simple mortel.

Alors que mon moral était parti à zéro, je me dirigeais alors vers le salon, seul endroit ou ils pourraient se retrouver.

Mais la vision que j'eus n'était pas celui que j'attendais.

Une malle était grande ouverte, de nombreuses tenues orientales étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre. Après avoir contemplé ce désastre, je relevais les yeux... Oh Satan !

Mon jeune maître... sa tenue est tout autre ! Un voile de soie couvrait son œil droit, le torse n'ayant pour habit qu'une simple chemise de velours semi transparente beige, laissant ses épaules nues et ses fines courbes à découvert. Un pantalon moulant d'un ton rouge-bordeaux tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, faisant ressortir les formes délicates de ses jambes. Des bracelets à grelots ornaient ses avant-bras et tintaient un son mélodieux au moindre mouvement.

Si je n'avais été qu'un simple mortel doté d'une cavité nasale sensible, la mienne aurait certainement cédé sous le choc. Voir mon maître sous cet angle nouveau... Non seulement son âme est à croquer, mais il m'attire encore plus dans cet accoutrement que je considérais de presque « indécent » pour notre société... le caractère de cette marquise de Midfort a eu raison de moi on dirait, diable que je maudis cette humaine !

Ah... mais c'est ce qu'il fait de mon maître ce qu'il est.

Mais, comme tout rêve à une fin, une voix disgracieuse me fit revenir soudainement à la douloureuse réalité.

- Bon, maintenant que t'es habillé comme il faut, je vais te montrer comment on danse dans mon pays !

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Fais pas cette tête petit Ciel ! Regarde bien, je vais te guider !

Sur ce, il ressaisit les poignets de mon jeune maître qui protesta. Je tiquais en apercevant ce contact. Il le força à effectuer quelques mouvements tandis que le majordome du prince les accompagnait, ses mains frappant à un rythme soutenu des sortes de djembés. Le prince lui fit quelques mouvements tantôt souples, tantôt... osés.

Certes, il est vrai que les danses indiennes ont parfois cette « spécificité », mais il n'empêche que je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font. Mon instinct de démon m'intiment de réagir et de régler le compte de l'indien.

Pourquoi je reste derrière cette porte depuis tout ce temps ?!

Malgré la guerre qui se menait dans mon esprit, je suis immobile, droit comme un I à espionner.

Soudainement, mon maître ayant effectué un mauvais mouvement trébucha. Alerté par mes sens, j'entrais alors précipitamment dans la pièce afin de l'attraper au vol ! Il était moins une !

- S-Sebastian ? M'observa-t-il, surpris.

- Vous allez bien ? Questionnais-je, inquiet.

- Je...

- Oui ?

- F...Fais-moi descendre !

Il s'empourpra soudainement. Une fois au sol, il quitta immédiatement le salon. Mais qu'ai je fait encore ?

- Bah ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? S'interrogea le Prince Soma.

- Peut-être s'est-il senti mal à l'aise. Tenta de justifier Aghni.

- Jeune maître...

Ce n'est pas mon jour, pensais-je très fort.

Je mis quelques minutes à trouver une occupation pour ces deux-là, pour finalement réussir à les placer devant la télévision. Au moins, je serais tranquille pour quelques heures au minimum avant de pouvoir les congédier sans que le plus jeune se vexe.

J'allais ensuite dans la chambre du jeune maître, inquiet. Il lui est souvent arrivé de perdre son calme assez facilement, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu s'emporter de cette façon. Que lui arrive-t-il en ce moment ?

_Toc Toc !_

- Entre.

J'ouvris alors la porte. Il s'était déjà changé, son ancienne tenue traînant à terre. Je fus fortement étonné.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu que je vous change moi-même ? Vous êtes débraillé.

- Tais-toi ! Je n'avais pas envie de garder ce costume ridicule c'est tout !

- Est-ce donc cela qui vous met dans tous ces états ? Répondis-je, incrédule.

- L-La ferme ! Vas t'en !

- Mais Monsieur...

- C'est un ordre ! Et annule tous les autres cours de la journée, je ne veux voir personne !

Cette phrase si sauvagement lancé se planta douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je dus refermer la porte à contrecœur.

De toute la journée il n'est pas ressorti de sa chambre, y a pris le dîner sur place, ne m'adressant pas un seul mot, même quand je le mis au lit.

Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? Je n'arrive plus à vous comprendre, me détestez-vous à ce point ?

La lune pointait déjà haut dans le ciel que je comptais le temps qui me restait avant dimanche avec amertume.

Plus que quatre jours.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Alors xD ? Il a été croustillant ce chap à votre avis ? Et encore le chap de demain promet (et sera encore un peu plus long, en fait plus l'histoire continue, plus les chap s'allongent *_*). Et de plus il...**

**Lecteur : Dis, ça serait pas ton bus qui est en train de passer devant chez toi à tout hasard ?**  
**Xian : Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racont... Arg Oo !**

**Bon bah à demain \o/ ! Zoouuuu ! *court après son bus***


	5. Jeudi

**...**

**...**

**Alois : Bah alors ?! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour dire quelque chose laideron ?!**  
***Xian prend une pancarte et écrit dessus* :_ "C'est une manie chez toi de ressusciter -_-"_**  
**Alois : Ne me dis pas que t'es...**  
**Xian :_ "Aphone ? Si. Au fait, Marechal, j'ai besoin de toi, n'hésite pas à appeler tes rats en renfort surtout *_* ! Les autres reviewvers aussi sont la bienvenue \o/"_**  
**Alois : De quoi O_o ?**  
***après une série de "squeek" bien distincts, des bruits de tronçonneuse, de coups de feu et de faux de la mort, Alice L. Nightray, JuliaLoveKuro, Cyanhi8, Pamplea, LadyIchi, rosalunamikaelis, Kitotekika, ArtemisSnape coccinelle et Xian, sans compter notre cher Rattus qui finit d'achever le blondinet à coups de canne à épée, enferment ce qui reste dans une boîte à musique et le jettent au fond de l'océan***  
_**"Voilà ce qui est fait, cette fic va enfin pouvoir prospérer xD, merci pour votre aide :D !"**_

**Marechal Rattus : Huum, je crois avoir déjà lue le fameux comic dont tu parles :) (mais je crois que Ciel était simplement en pyjama... à moins que ce ne soit un autre encore, c'est quoi son petit nom xD ?) Avec le protégé de Sebastian qui a eu double ration de danse, c'est un veinard (ou pas ^^) ! Et encore ce nouveau chapitre promet d'être épique dans tous les sens du terme ^^**

******JuliaLoveKuro : Souviens toi de ce fameux proverbe : "La patience maîtriser tu dois et ainsi juste récompense tu acquéras ", alors prends en note jeune padawan *_* !**

**********rosalunamikaelis : Ceci dit, Soma n'a pas totalement tout fichu en l'air car sinon Sebastian n'aurait jamais eu droit à cette nouvelle vision de son maître des plus... fan-services :D *bave* !**

**Alice L. Nightray : Je me serais inspirée d'un scan ? Même pas ! Tu ne devineras jamais muahaha !**  
**Lecteur : Tu as surtout peur qu'elle ne te crois pas si tu dis que tu as eue cette idée en regardant un épisode de la saison 5 de Yu-Gi-Oh -_-**  
**Xian : Traître ! Bon... c'est vrai que c'est (très) légèrement hors sujet par rapport à la fic alors Oo'**  
**Moi je me lève une demie heure plus tôt T-T (sans compter la tête de zombie matinale) Et dis moi, comment ça tu saigne du nez avec ces...*hum hum* ? C'est du joli tiens ! (range au passage son propre manga *hum hum* et d'essuyer son nez afin de paraître plus crédible... trop tard ^^')**

******************coccinelle : Eh oui, notre démon n'a plus que quatre essais sur sept !(dit comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans un jeu-vidéo, allez savoir pourquoi xD) Le temps lui est compté !**

**********************Pamplea : Oui, j'ai réussie à avoir mon bus in extremis ! (il commençait à rouler quand le chauffeur m'a vue, heureusement car vu mon aphonie, j'aurais pas pu crier pour l'avertir xD) Je vais tenter de me lever un chouilà plus tôt quand même, question pratique ^^'''. Avant j'avais pensé à faire une fic comme ça sans OCC mais, ne résistant jamais à y mettre de l'humour, du coup on peut difficilement faire autrement, quoique je suis assez fière du résultat pour un premier essai ^^**

**********LadyIchi : Qu'est ce qui serait une bonne idée Oo ? *essaye de scruter tes yeux en te regardant écrire sur ton calepin* Rassures-toi, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre sur certains points (qui est encore plus long en plus *_* !)**

**********Cyanhi8 : *Imagine Ciel ayant ses règles*... hum, l'image est curieuse xD. Plus les chap passent, plus je me dis que je n'ai vraiment aucune pitié envers Sebastian, le pauvre ^^'**

**********ArtemisSnape : Merci pour cette longue leçon d'histoire sur la télévision ^^ ! Cependant dans la version manga, l'auteure s'est amusé à moderniser quelques détails selon les chapitres (notamment sur la présence de cette fameuse boîte carré ou un feuilleton fictif y est même diffusé se nommant "Le Comte Déchainé") donc, vu que Yana l'y avait mise, alors je ne voyais pas de problèmes à le nommer ici (mais c'est vrai que quand j'ai lue le manga j'avais trouvé ça étrange aussi lla première fois xD)**

**Let's go pour jeudi ^^ !**

* * *

_**Jeudi**_

- Vous savez, le maître est très fâché avec moi en ce moment.

- ...

- Je n'arrive plus à prévoir ses réactions. Pire encore, il me fuit comme la peste !

- ...

- Enfin, c'est un fait que j'avais propagé cette maladie il y a bien cinq cents ans, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison...

- Meou ?

Oui. Il y a des moments où il me prend de me confesser auprès de mes adorables boules de poils quand mon moral est au plus bas, ce qui arrive rarement (et surtout quand les domestiques me poussent à bout, il m'arrive d'imaginer plein de plans machiavéliques et de tortures atroces avec une lente agonie que je rêverais leur faire subir que je raconte ensuite).

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, sur le ventre, face à trois de mes chats tous aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée à me donner ?

- Meou.

Et me voilà à leur demander conseil. Je dois devenir fou, c'est pas possible autrement. Comme si mes matous pouvaient prendre la parole et me dire tout de go « Allez Sebastian Michaelis, ne te décourage pas, tu vas y arriver ! ».

Non, c'était stupide d'essayer.

- Meou !

Que ?! L'un d'eux s'avança vers moi...pour me faire un bisou sur le nez ?

J'écarquillais les yeux face à cette révélation.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je dois directement aller de l'avant ?

- Meou !

- Mais il risquerait de mal le prendre. Tu en est sûr ?

- Meou ! Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mes craintes sont confirmés, je suis vraiment devenu cinglé. Mais pourtant je me retrouve motivé, comme si ce chat m'avait redonné la force nécessaire ! Pourquoi tourner autour du pot alors que je peux directement déclarer à mon jeune maître ce que je ressens pour lui ?

- Que ferais-je sans toi mon chaton ? Remerciais-je en lui donnant un baiser sur sa petite truffe.

Je regardais alors ma montre. Quel timing ! C'est justement l'heure ou je dois donner les ordres aux incapables et d'aller réveiller Monsieur ! C'est une chance diabolique !

En deux trois mouvements, j'étais déjà à glisser la desserte jusqu'à sa chambre, le cœur battant.

J'ouvris alors sa porte.

…

Oh non. Pas encore.

Le lit, vide. La fenêtre avait volé en éclats. Une demande de rançon était épinglée sur l'oreiller.

Ce jeune maître, en excluant le fait que c'est un tue-l'amour pour le moins remarquable, a le don prodigieux de réussir à se faire enlever tous les quatre matins.

J'arrachais l'invitation du coussin. Encore un coup de la mafia italienne, c'est du Ferro tout craché.

Une veine tapait à vive allure sur mon front. Mes mains craquèrent en rythme. Un sourire carnassier se dessina.

J'en connais quelques-uns qui vont passer un très, mais alors très mauvais quart d'heure.

Je sautais par la fenêtre et partit en direction de Londres, mon maître étant certainement retenu prisonnier en son sein. Je parcourais aisément le chemin, jusqu'à...

- SEBASSSS-CHHAANNNNN !

… qu'une masse disgracieuse et informe de couleur rouge fasse un vol plané en essayant vainement et pour la énième fois de m'enlacer... ou pire encore.

Il finit sa chute en percutant brutalement le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Mon démon adoré, comment vas-tu ? Commença-t-il en se relevant aussitôt.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lançais-je, las.

- Moi ? Je suis venu te voir pardi !

- Et sérieusement ?

- Tu n'est pas drôle quand tu t'y mets... en fait, je dois accomplir un travail pas loin d'ici.

- De quel type ? M'y intéresserais-je.

- Ohh, tu sais, ce n'est pas gratuit ce genre d'informations ! En échange je veux un baiser passionné !

Ce qui est agaçant avec ce genre de personnes, c'est qu'il vous fait perdre un temps considérable alors que le temps presse. Mais si un shinigami est dans les parages, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison bien précise.

- Entendu. Tu l'auras ton baiser. Acquiesçais-je

- T-Tu... c'est vrai ?! Bégaya-t-il. T-Tu a-acceptes vraiment ?!

- Je tiens toujours parole. Où dois-tu récupérer des âmes cette fois-ci ?

Et une minute gâchée de plus. Heureusement que l'on est à l'extérieure de la demeure, les tâches de sang provoqués par son hémorragie nasale étant plutôt tenaces à enlever sur de la moquette.

Comme ce fut prévisible, il me déballa tout d'un trait.

- Je dois en récolter une bonne trentaine dans moins d'un quart d'heure sur un quartier à gauche de l'East-End ! Par contre je n'ai pas encore vu le motif de leurs décès !

- Parfait. Je te remercie pour ces informations.

- Eh ! N'oublie pas ta promesse !

Il ferma alors les yeux, prêt à recevoir son dû... je soufflais face à cette scène qui est d'une niaiserie épouvantable.

Je me décidais alors de le contenter... en apposant les lèvres d'un putois sur les siennes.

Entre le temps qu'il se rende compte que cette sensation n'était pas celui qu'il attendait et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le putois, furieux, décida de contre-attaquer de la façon de la plus « naturelle » qui soit, c'est à dire par derrière. Il s'évanouit directement sous le choc.

Après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

Je repartis aussitôt, voulant rattraper mon retard. Alors comme ça mon maître serait captif dans l'East-End ? Pour qu'un travail de récupération d'âmes en grande quantité se trouve dans les parages, c'est généralement parce que j'en suis tout simplement la cause dans la majorité des cas, alors la conclusion est simple.

Trois minutes plus tard, me voilà enfin sur place. Comme à l'accoutumé, la demeure que choisissent les Ferro pour leur planque est d'un esthétisme remarquable. Ah. Quel dommage de devoir le souiller avec du sang. Et comme toujours les gardes scellent l'entrée, les armes au poings, me faisant la sommation de me rendre sans faire d'histoires. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils viennent de creuser leur propre tombe. Je me pourléchais à cette idée.

Oh oui. Je vais vous faire regretter amèrement de vous êtes pris à mon jeune maître.

La danse macabre commença. D'un geste souple de la main droite, les couverts en argent fendirent l'air, tournoyaient, dansaient, tel un ballet endiablé pour ensuite atteindre leurs cibles respectives, tandis que d'un glissement de la main gauche, des cris d'agonie surgissent et transcendent l'atmosphère, mais qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Je clôturais alors la représentation funeste, faisant la révérence sur le lustre immaculé de rouge.

Bien. Il ne manque plus que l'investigateur et je pourrais enfin récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

La dernière porte s'ouvrit, sonnant son glas.

Mon maître était là. Bien que quelques ecchymoses entachait son doux visage, il allait bien.

Tant mieux.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

Quant au chef de la bande, il tremblait au fond de la salle, braquant son revolver dans ma direction.

Une fois ses souffrances abrégées, je défis les liens de mon jeune maître.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Pesta-t-il.

- Je suis désolé.

Il resta silencieux tandis que je le soulevais afin de quitter cet endroit. Il s'accrocha à mon uniforme afin de garder son équilibre.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand il reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ou sont passés tes répliques cinglantes ? Tu n'en rates pourtant jamais l'occasion de m'en asséner à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive des siennes !

- Eh bien...

Avant, c'était différent. Je vous considérais comme une proie, un plat de choix, savoureuse à souhait que je dégusterais avec délectation le moment venu. Mais, maintenant c'est différent, je ne peux plus vous considérer comme tel. Vous êtes mon maître, j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ni même ressenti auparavant, ma condition de démon m'en ayant toujours empêché depuis tout ce temps.

Je veux goûter bien plus que votre âme. Je vous veux tout entier, Ciel Phantomhive.

- Sebastian ? Réponds à ma question !

- Certainement à cause de la routine. Répondis-je. Vous vous faites tellement enlever que j'ai du l'omettre cette fois-ci.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Doucement, si vous vous agitez à une telle hauteur, vous risquez de tomber.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Le voilà qui s'emporte de nouveau. Mais je m'en contre-fichais, étant rassuré sur sa santé.

Nous retournâmes à son manoir. Je pus enfin le soigner pour ensuite lui préparer son déjeuner et il se remit à son travail, ce que je fis de même, ayant cumulé un retard colossal sur mon emploi du temps. J'ai raté l'occasion de lui avouer mon amour pour lui, mais je préférais après mûre réflexion me le réserver pour un autre moment.

…

…

Le temps passa terriblement vite. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher tandis que je terminais les réparations de la tuyauterie qui fuyait depuis une explosion de Bard. J'ignore s'il me restera du temps de libre pour...

_Diling !_

Tiens ? Que me veut-il à cet heure-ci ?

Je montais alors et toqua mes deux coups sur la porte avant d'entrer.

- M'avez-vous demandé ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je veux donc que tu restes-ici.

- Que devrais-je faire durant ce temps ?

- Rester au silence toute la journée me fatigue. Discuter un peu ne me fera pas de mal.

Je rêve ou il veut engager volontairement la conversation ? Lui qui s'y réfractait depuis deux semaines ? Je restais sans voix.

- Ne reste pas planté debout. Assieds-toi.

- Bien.

Je m'installais alors dans un fauteuil près de lui. Un blanc fit place, avant que je reprenne la parole.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Parle-moi de toi plutôt.

- De moi ?

- Oui, de tes précédents contrats par exemple.

- Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire là-dessus.

- Alors parle-moi de n'importe quoi ! Je sais pas, du journal, de tes hobbies ou...

- Comme les chats ? Réagis-je automatiquement.

Je me tus soudainement, me rendant compte de mon erreur. Parler de ce sujet sensible au maître alors qu'il les déteste par dessus-tout et a une allergie à leur encontre est pour le moins très tabou. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour rectifier mon tir.

Il me fixa un long moment.

- Oui...les chats si tu veux.

- V-Vraiment ? Je peux ? M'exclamais-je, estomaqué.

- Je t'en ai donné la permission, non ? Alors profites-en.

Mon maître ? Lui ? S'intéresser aux félins ? Soit il s'ennuie à ce point là, soit il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. Est-ce bien lui que j'ai devant moi ?

Mais, ma passion fit soudainement surface, me faisant oublier ce petit détail, et partit dans un torrent d'éloges que je présentais à lui sur les magnifiques boules de poils qu'étaient les chats, leurs particularités, leurs instincts, leurs origines, leurs races, absolument tout !

- Savez-vous que les chats étaient autrefois vénérés dans l'ancienne Égypte ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, au point même que quand un chat appartenant à une famille mourait, tous les membres se rasaient les sourcils pour marquer son deuil.

- C'est glauque ! Comment peut-on les aimer à ce point ?

- Parce qu'ils sont si adorables ! Voir leurs petits coussinets s'agiter dans tous les sens, leur moustaches si gracieuses, leur toison brillant de mille feux, et d'une beauté sans pareille !

- Tu est vraiment obsédé par les chats ma parole.

- À n'en point douter ! Confirmais-je avec un grand sourire. Et vous aussi, vous devez bien aimer quelque chose ?

- Tu crois que c'est de mon genre d'accorder de l'importance à quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

- Bien sur que non... A moins que ce ne soit... quelqu'un ?

J'avais déjà quitté ma place depuis peu, faisant face au sien, ma main se plaçant sur le haut du dossier. Je le fixais ardemment, guettant la moindre réaction.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il en gardant au mieux son impassibilité.

- Serait-ce tout de même pas cette chère Mademoiselle Elisabeth ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Qui voudrait d'une excitée pareille comme fiancée ?!

- Parce qu'elle tient à vous.

- Elle m'étouffe surtout ! Autant je la vois bien comme cousine, autant comme femme je ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Auriez-vous donc quelqu'un d'autre dans votre cœur ?

Il se figea à ce dernier mot. Il m'observa de son œil saphir, ne sachant plus trouver les mots. Il était troublé, même si il le camouflait avec brio.

- Depuis quand te mêles-tu de mes affaires ? Je n'y répondrais pas !

- Oh. Aurais-je raison ?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons ! Et puis c'est l'heure de mon dîner alors amène-le moi !

- Bon. J'y vais de ce pas. Capitulais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et arrête de me regarder en souriant de cette manière !

Cette journée a été pour le moins fructueuse ! Même si j'ignore encore certaines choses, j'ai accompli l'exploit d'avoir pu engager la conversation avec mon jeune maître. Mais aurais-je assez de temps pour le faire mien avant la fin de la semaine ?

Plus que trois jours.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Ça****, c'est ce que j'appelle une journée mouvementé, ça bouge enfin *_* ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Je vous dis à demain pour de nouvelles aventures :D (arg mon bus, j'vais encore risquer de le louper, faut vraiment que je pense à me lever un peu plus tôt Oo) !**


	6. Vendredi

**Yeaahhh ! J'ai enfin retrouvée ma voix :D ! Je peux enfin m'exprimer à nouveau \o/ !**  
**Claude : Tant mieux, comme ça vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à mon maître au précédent chapitre.**  
**Xian : Arg Oo ! Cyanhi8 avait raison ! Tu vas quand même pas me transformer en salade de pâtes ...si T-T ?**  
**Claude : Que je le retrouve vivant ou mort m'importe peu, c'est son âme que je veux récupérer.**  
**Xian : Ouf, ce n'est que ça ^^''''' ?**  
**Claude : Où est-il ?**  
**Xian : Attends que je relise le dernier chap... "_après une série de "squeek" bien distincts, des bruits de tronçonneuse [...] enferment ce qui reste dans une boîte à musique et le jettent au fond de l'océan_"...Oh oh O_o !**  
**Claude : Vas le chercher si tu veux ne pas finir en salade comme tu l'as si bien décrite !**  
***prend Xian par le fond de culotte et la balance dans l'eau afin de récupérer la boîte***

**Alice L. Nightray : Miaou, les chats sont le meilleur ami de l'homme c'est bien connu *_* (quoi c'est les chiens en fait ? Oh bah tant pis xD) Je t'encourage moralement pour ta course ! ...Quoique vu l'heure c'est un peu tard c'est l'intention qui compte ^^ !**

**Marechal Rattus : Je crois que tes rats chéries me seront d'un grand secours si je retrouve pas la fameuse boîte xD ! Sinon pour ma précédente aphonie, en fait j'avais déjà mal à la gorge ces derniers jours, mais de là à imaginer que j'allais finir muette comme une carpe (moi qui suis une bavarde finie en plus, l'horreur T-T, mais je m'en suis à peu près remise... à part que j'ai une voix un peu grave Oo) Et Sebastian qui met des plombs pour lui déclarer sa flamme, c'est un fait xD ! Ceci dit il reste encore trois jours pour qu'il fasse ses preuves (quoique va savoir ce qui pourrait se passer entre deux *_*) !**

**rosalunamikaelis : Il progresse lentement mais surement :D ! Vive les chats =D !**

**JuliaLoveKuro : Si tu savais comment est ce chapitre-ci, (je me demande ou j'ai été chercher tout ça Oo) il est un peu spécial oulàlà xD**

**Cyanhi8 : Tu vois à me parler de Claude tu m'as portée la poisse oO ! Ça ne me tente pas vraiment de finir en salade T-T ! Tiens, pour la peine je t'embarque muahaha *tire ton col pour rejoindre les poissons dans l'eau* ! Et pour répondre à tes questions... hohoho ! Coming soon :D !**

**Pamplea : On ne le changera pas notre démon, il a beau être un vrai bourreau des coeurs, on ne lui enlèvera pas son côté démoniaque pour autant (pour notre plus grand plaisir ^^) ! Et puis, que serait le majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne savait pas trouver un putois dans l'immédiat, même à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Même si par contre Ciel a tout l'air d'un élément perturbateur dans son éthique xD ! Au passage si t'a autant été ravie d'avoir pu participer au massacre d'hier, j'acceptes volontiers ton renfort pour m'aider à retrouver la fameuse boîte °_° *plouf ! Une de plus dans l'eau !***  
**Will : J'en connais quelques-unes qui vont avoir des heures de travail supplémentaire non-rémunérées.**  
**Xian : Tu veux peut-être nous rejoindre *_* ?**  
**Will : Non, ça ira. *s'en va très loin***

**LadyIchi : C'est drôle, ma soeur ne s'est justement pas privée crier ce fameux "MOE" quand elle a lue ces pages, quelle coïncidence dis-donc Oo ! Par contre ce chapitre-là est un petit chouilà plus court sorry xD. Mais j'ai réussie à me lever plus tôt, youpi *danse de la joie :D* !**

**coccinelle : Je me suis sentie très inspirée pour le putois et son attrait si spécifique xD ! Pauvre Grell !**

**Je vous laisse ^^ ! En espérant que vous aimerez ce chap un peu space qui risque de... dérouter un peu, enfin vous verrez ça par vous-mêmes xD !**

* * *

_**Vendredi**_

Le fameux bal pour l'anniversaire de la Marquise de Midfort se déroulant demain soir, je commençais à ouvrir les cartons de décorations que je dois poser dans la salle de réception. Bien que je ne porte pas cette personne dans mon cœur, je vais faire en sorte que cela soit la meilleure fête possible afin de pouvoir satisfaire mon jeune maître.

- Eh ! Reviens par ici !

Mais que fait-il dans les couloirs au lieu d'être à son travail ?

- Monsieur, mais que faites-vous ?

- Sebastian ?! Euh... je cherchais Tanaka pour qu'il me donne un ou deux conseils !

- Monsieur Tanaka ? Vraiment ?

- Tu oserais me contredire ?

- Non.

- Alors laisse-moi !

Il reprit sa course. Mais que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Je décidais de ne pas le prendre en rigueur, mon maître sachant se montrer imprévisible à certains moments...

Je continuais les préparatifs quand je le revis courir à nouveau.

- Ou allez-vous encore ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin d'un livre !

- Mais vous auriez-pu me le demander, je serais allé vous le chercher.

- C'est bien toi qui disais que je ne faisais pas assez de sport, non ? Alors c'est ce que je fais !

- Si vous le dites...

Il repartit à nouveau. Étrange, vraiment très étrange...

Une fois la salle prête à accueillir les invités pour le lendemain, j'allais chercher le déjeuner afin de le lui apporter. Quand j'arrivais à la cuisine, restée miraculeusement intacte aujourd'hui, le repas qui reposait sur la table en revanche empestait le souffre. M'estimant heureux que ce cuisinier soit dans ses beaux jours (c'est à dire qu'une à deux fois par an) et de ne devoir recommencer que le plat, je m'y hâtais en ouvrant les placards... qui étaient à moitiés vides ?

- Bard, je peux savoir ce qui est advenu de la moitié des ingrédients qui étaient entreposés là-dedans ?

- Eh bien ...j'ai du utiliser un peu plus que prévu pour le plat c'est tout !

- Tu devais en préparer pour toute une marmite ma foi.

- C'est à dire que je m'y suis mis à plusieurs reprises pour le préparer !

L'explication du cuisinier ne tient pas debout, mais je suis trop pressé pour élucider ce mystère. Une fois le plat sorti du four, je partis dans le bureau de Monsieur.

A mon grand étonnement, ce dernier n'y était pas. Où a-t-il bien pu encore aller ?

Je le cherchais dans le manoir quand je sentis une certaine odeur. J'avançais plus vers l'origine de cette senteur quand j'aperçus des restes de viande et de saucisses qui longeaient le long du couloir, celles prétendument utilisés par Bardroy. Que...

BLING !

Quoi encore ?! Je dus retrousser chemin et retrouva Maylin, les fesses à terre avec la défunte porcelaine qui gisait au sol.

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de ne pas porter toutes les assiettes à la fois ?

- Je suis désolée ! Je cherchais quelque chose quand...

- Quand quoi ?

- Euh, o-oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! J'ai juste trébuchée !

D'abord le jeune maître, puis le cuisinier et la bonne, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?! Tandis que je la laissais ranger ce désordre, je retournais sur mes pas quand je regardais par automatisme vers la fenêtre...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ?!

- J-Jeune maître ?! Que faites vous sur cet arbre ?!

- Je t'en pose des questions !

Je dois avoir des hallucinations ! Mais comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver là ?!

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Non ! Je suis très bien ici !

- Mais si vous tombez à une telle hauteur, vous allez vous faire très mal !

- Je m'en sortirais bien tout seul ! Me répondit-il en se frottant l'oreille avec son poignet.

… En se frottant l'oreille avec son poignet ?

- Monsieur, allez-vous bien ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Alors lai...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la branche sur laquelle il tenait cédant sous son poids. Je sautais par la fenêtre afin de le récupérer avant l'impact !

- « Je m'en sortirais bien tout seul » ? C'est bien ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi !

- L'important, c'est que vous soyez sain et sauf.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Marmonna-t-il.

Je le tenais dans mes bras, ses bras agrippant encore mon cou. Le moment me semblait idéal.

- Sebastian ?

- ...J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

- Laquelle ?

Pendant qu'il prononça cette question je me penchais un peu plus vers lui, mes cheveux frôlant les siens. Je sentis son souffle chaud se faufiler au travers de mon uniforme alors que je le contemplais.

- Je...

BRAOUM !

Je hais ce genre d'imprévus. J'ai du poser précipitamment mon maître afin de retenir le tronc qui s'était effondré sur nous.

- OUUAAHHH ! PARDON, J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRESSS !

- Finny, c'est quoi ce désastre ? Regardais-je médusé devant un vaste cimetière d'arbres.

- J'étais...bah...heu...c'est pas solide hein hahaha !

- Tu vas me faire ce plaisir d'aller racheter des plants d'arbres sur le champ et d'arranger ce carnage !

- T-Tout de suite ! Je suis vraiment navré !

Je lui donnais vite fait de la monnaie et il partit aussitôt. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour me rendre dingue, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Bon, où en étions-nous ?

Ou comment parler dans le vide. Mon maître avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

- Jeune maître ?

- Meou !

- Oh ? Que fais-tu en dehors de ma chambre mon amour ? Lançais-je surpris, ayant aperçu mon chat noir juste à côté de moi.

Je le câlina quelques instants. Soudainement, un tilt retentit dans mon esprit.

Si il se trouve là, alors les autres...

OH, NOM D'UN DIABLE !

Je courrais le plus vite possible en embarquant le félin avec moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre ! Pourvu qu'aucun autre chat ne soit sorti de mon armoire ! Si mon maître tombe dessus il les jetterait dehors, ou pire, avoir une crise d'asthme !

J'accédais enfin à ma porte, entrouverte.

Satan soit loué ! Tous mes boules de poils étaient restés dans mon placard, l'air de rien !

- Je me demande comment tu as réussi à t'échapper, petit coquin ! Murmurais-je en grattouillant le ventre du petit fugitif.

- Meou !

Ah. C'est drôle. J'ai comme l'impression de sentir dans leur pelage …comment dire ... une autre odeur. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange puisque celle-ci me paraît très familière.

Non, c'est tout simplement impossible.

Après avoir tout remis en ordre, je refermais la porte et retourna à mon objectif premier, c'est à dire le mystère des restes de repas de tout à l'heure. Mais une fois sur place, il n'y avait plus rien. Cette histoire est à me rendre fou !

Je continuais ma route lorsque je le recroisais enfin.

- Ou étiez-vous passé Monsieur ?

- Ça se voit non ? Je faisais un tour.

- Retournez à votre bureau, votre pause à déjà été suffisamment longue comme ça. Je vais d'ailleurs vous amener votre déjeuner de ce pas.

- Pas la peine, je me suis servi. Termina-t-il en partant.

Je crus mal entendre dans un premier temps. Lui qui ne veut pas manger d'autres plats que les miens et il se serait servi ?! Peut-être a-t-il pris l'assiette qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine ? Je vais vérifier de ce...

BOUM !

Ah... c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Inutile d'aller vérifier à présent. J'en ai pourtant démêlé des énigmes avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, mais celle-ci est inédite dans tous les sens du terme. Quand j'y repense, cette matinée n'est pas le seul mystère tout compte fait : il y a aussi ceux des jours précédents, comme l'objet mystérieux que Lau lui a amené...

A ma grande surprise, le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir venu j'apportais le souper à mon maître.

- Voici une soupe aux vermicelles de tomates avec un fondant au caramel en guise de dessert.

- Au passage, rajoute du bois dans la cheminée, il fait un peu frais ici.

- Très bien.

Je lui déposais l'assiette et alimenta le feu. Tandis que le bois crépitait, un autre bruit vint à mes oreilles. Mais d'où vient ce son ? Je me questionnais en me relevant... et vit mon maître laper sa soupe à coups de langue...

PARDON ?

- M-Monsieur ?!

A mon appel, il releva sa tête, puis manque de s'étouffer ! Il se frappa le torse par panique tandis que j'allais précipitamment à ses côtés pour le calmer. Il reprit enfin son souffle et me lança.

- S-Sors d'ici ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je restais perplexe une fois dans le couloir. Soit il a perdu la raison, soit il a mangé ou bu quelque chose de suspect. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres explications alors que j'attendais patiemment qu'il me rappelle afin d'avoir une explication là-dessus.

Mais une nouvelle fois il se tut de tout commentaire alors que le le ramenais une énième fois dans sa chambre et le borda. Je pris le candélabre pour sortir, mais, chose imprévu, l'un des cierges tomba et fit brûler mon gant droit. D'un geste, j'éteignis facilement le feu sous les yeux paniqués de mon maître tandis que je reposais la chandelle.

- Sebastian ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. Le rassurais-je.

- Montre-moi ça.

Je lui montrais alors ma brûlure sur ma main qui commençait déjà à se cicatriser d'elle même.

- Tu ne t'es pas raté. Heureusement que tu guéris vite.

- C'est l'avantage d'être un démon. Répondis-je.

Il toucha ma main déganté, s'y approcha. Il le regarda un moment et passa brièvement sa langue dessus...

...

S-SA LANGUE?!

- J-Jeune maître ?!

Un nouveau sursaut de sa part. Il passa au rouge-tomate avant de se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Un torrent d'émotions me traversa d'un coup, commençant même à avoir du mal à réfléchir par moi-même !

- M-Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Réussis-je à demander.

- Mmmhmmhm ! Maugréa-t-il, sa voix étant étouffé par ses draps.

Oh diable ! C'est quoi cette sensation qui m'atteint de plein fouet ?! Je dus me faire violence afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser de suite ! Mais ce geste si... Ne cède pas à la tentation, ne cède pas à la tentation, ne cède pas à la tentation !

Il daigna enfin sortir sa tête de la couverture avant de se statufier. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'au moins cinq centimètres, comme s'il était choqué.

- Mons...

SBAAAF !

- TU VAS ARRETER DE ME FIXER COMME CA SALE PERVERS ?!

J'eus les yeux grands ouverts. Je passais ma main sur ma joue rougie par sa gifle, abasourdi.

Moi, un pervers ?!

Il me jeta son oreiller dessus ainsi que plusieurs livres, en m'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants pendant que je sortis de sa chambre en m'excusant, alors que je ne connaissais pas la cause de sa soudaine colère !

Je fis alors face au miroir du couloir. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait d'un certain endroit stratégique du visage et commençait à tâcher mon col.

…

Je crois que ces fichus humains ont un peu trop déteint sur moi.

SALETÉ DE CAVITÉ NASALE !

Plus que deux jours.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Sous l'océan, sous l'océan ! Sous l'océan, sous l'océan lalalala...**

**Ah excusez, on cherche encore la boîte à musique où repose Alois, bon dieu que c'est vaste l'océan Oo ! Vous pouvez pas nous donner un coup de main ? Avant demain de préférence sinon on va avoir besoin de plus de renforts pour faire face à un certain démon amateur de salade de pâtes *continue ses recherches avec Cyanhi8 et Pamplea***


	7. Samedi

**Après moult recherches, d'avoir sauvé Pamplea d'un requin marteau, aperçu l'épave du Titanic, retrouvé Xian qui hibernait dans un coquillage géant (bah quoi ? J'avais sommeil =_=), embarqué LadyIchi et Alice L. Nightray qui ont "malencontreusement glissé" (Hinhinhin *_*), fouillé dans la mer méditerranée sur les conseils de coccinelle...**  
**Claude : Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé cette boîte ?**  
**Xian : Ah ça oui ! La voiçi !**  
**Claude : ...**  
**Tous : Bah quoi ?**  
**Claude : Elle est vide -_-**  
**Tous : QUOI Oo ?!**  
**Claude : Je vous avais laissé une chance mais vous ne l'avez pas saisie. Vous allez donc tous finir en salade de pâtes.**  
**Pamplea, Cyanhi8, LadyIchi et Alice L. Nightray : Eh, pourquoi nous aussi Oo ?!**  
**Xian : Pas de panique les amis ! le Marechal nous a amené Rattus en renfort *_* ! Vas-y Rattus !**  
**Rattus : Squeek *_* (regard perçant) !**  
**Claude : Oo !**  
**Xian : Ça marche ! Il a fini paralysé :D !**  
**(en un éclair, le démon se retrouva soudainement ...en cendres)**  
**Xian : Oo'''**  
**Pamplea, Cyanhi8, LadyIchi et Alice L. Nightray : ...Un peu trop efficace Oo'''**  
**C'est ainsi que la fic fut épargné du démon à lunettes grâce à Rattus ! (et Alois ? Hum... Peut-être a-t-il fini dans le ventre d'un requin, allez savoir)**

**Marechal Rattus : Tiens, je te rends ton Rattus :D ! Et merci encore pour ton aide ! Pour en revenir à la fic, on peut dire que Sebastian s'en est pris plein la figure xD ! Mais ce chapitre te donnera enfin quelques réponses ^^ !**

**BlackButlerFreak : Merci ^^ . En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant :) !**

**rosalunamikaelis : Tant de mystère sur cette fic va enfin commencer à se désépaissir ^^ **

**JuliaLoveKuro : Mamamia ! J'étais pliée en lisant ce mot sur ta review ! Ce chap aura-t-il le même effet xD ?**

**Alice L. Nightray : Hum hum, pour t'expliquer l'origine de mon pseudo c'est en fait... assez ridicule xD ! En réalité il y a de cela quelques années je me suis tout simplement trompée en orthographiant le nom de Xiaoyu de Tekken Oo. Et depuis c'est resté comme ça, c'est stupide hein xD ? (Par contre j'ai réussie à le trouver sur Google Maps en Chine O_o'''). Je suis ravie que cette fin de chapitre ait eu son petit effet xD !**

**coccinelle : C'est effectivement en méditerranée qu'on à retrouvé la boîte de conserve ^^ ! Merci pour tes conseils avisés xD !**

**LadyIchi : Huhuhu ! Cette fois j'ai fait la grasse mat', vive le week-end xD ! Qui sait ce que réservent encore les domestiques et Ciel ? Du moins pour le meilleur et pour le pire *_* !**

**Cyanhi8 : Pour savoir ou est passé Alois, je n'en ai aucune idée ^^'. Peut-être a-t-il fini gobé par le poisson démoniaque comme tu le dis xD ! Mais si j'étais pas une sadique Sebastian arriverait trop facilement à atteindre son objectif, alors je rajoute du piquant niark niark *_* !**

**Et oui, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre, que le temps passe vite Oo ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ !**

* * *

_**Samedi**_

- MON CIELLOOUUUNNEETT ! COMME JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE TE VOIR !

- Lizzie, tu m'étouffes !

- ELISABETH ! UN PEU DE TENUE BON SANG !

Oui, la famille Midfort est bel est bien présent. Quelle misère.

Après avoir sermonnée sa fille en lui élucidant toutes les règles du comportement d'une lady dans la bonne société, elle détourna ses yeux perçants pour se planter sur les miens. Vu le souvenir douloureux que ressentent encore la racine de mes cheveux à certains moments, je craignais de devoir le subir une nouvelle fois.

Elle me toisa un long moment.

- Hum. Pour une fois ça ira. Finit-elle par lâcher.

Que ? C'est bien une première ! Et elle ne m'a même pas traité de...

- Même si tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour ton faciès répugnant.

Dommage, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Pendant que je les emmenais au living afin d'y prendre leur thé, leur voyage leur ayant été éreintant, mon jeune maître me prit à part.

- Qu'il t a-t-il ?

- Aujourd'hui je t'interdis d'aller aux cuisines ni dans la salle de réception.

- Mais pou...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait venir Aghni. Me rassura-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- ...

Pourquoi ce changement de programme ? Ne me fait-il plus confiance ? Mais pourquoi il me rassurerait alors ?

- D'ailleurs, continua mon maître, tu dois aller acheter quelques provisions à Londres. Reprit-il avant de me tendre une liste.

Je le lus brièvement, interloqué.

- Mais nous les avons déjà tous Monsieur.

- Et alors ? Si j'en veux en double, ça me regarde non ?

- Tenez-vous à m'éloigner du manoir ? Finis-je par demander, sceptique.

- Oserais tu discuter mes ordres ? S'agaça-t-il en se frottant l'oreille du poignet gauche, comme la fois ou je l'ai trouvé sur un arbre la veille.

- Non monsieur.

- Alors vas-y et que ça saute ! Et prends tout ton temps surtout !

Encore ces drôles de tics. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, me voilà à l'extérieur. Toutefois, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que avant que je partes, Mademoiselle Elisabeth a tenue de pouvoir discuter avec Monsieur seul à seul. Ce n'est pas que ce soit nouveau mais elle semblait... sérieuse, ce qui est plutôt inédit chez cette personne pour le moins extravagante. L'image est curieuse même. Ah. Si seulement elle n'était pas fiancée avec mon jeune maître, cela me poserait moins de difficultés dans mes projets. Pas que je sois sentimental non, mais cela risquerait de nuire à Monsieur autant dans sa vie sociale que professionnelle...

Alors que j'attachais les chevaux, je regardais dépité Finny qui achevait les roses sans pitié avec des produits chimiques censé faire partir la mauvaise herbe. En théorie.

- Finny, quand vas-tu donc cesser de massacrer ces fleurs ?

- Oups ! J'me disais bien qu'elles avaient changés de couleur !

- Tu aurais du te rendre compte que le vert à pois roses n'était pas une couleur normale.

- C'est pourtant joli cette nuance ! C'est comme le bal de ce soir !

- Celle pour l'anniversaire de la Marquise ?

- Eh bien pas tout à...

- NON FINNY !

Maylin surgit de derrière lui et lui couvrit la bouche en y plaquant sa main.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend soudainement Maylin ?

- Mmmfffhh ! Essaya de formuler le jardinier.

- R-Rien du tout ! Hein Finny ?! Lui adresse-t-elle en lui enfonçant son coude sans les côtes.

- O-Oui ! Je me suis trompé ! C'est pas tout mais on doit y aller ! A tout à l'heure !

Les voilà partis à l'autre bout. Que manigancent-ils tous les deux ?

Je quittais le manoir, dirigeant la charrette seul en direction de Londres.

Une fois sur place, j'allais dans des boutiques par ci et par-là. J'emmagasinais des dizaines de cartons assez rapidement et termina ma tâche qu'une heure plus tard. Je me préparais à partir alors que j'entendis une voix particulière et à la fois familière...

- He he he. Que fait notre fidèle majordome sans son jeune maître à ses côtés ?

- Undertaker ? Il est chose rare que de vous voir hors de vos pompes funèbres. M'exclamais-je, surpris.

- Il m'arrive quelquefois d'avoir un brin de nostalgie en me promenant... et éventuellement faire de la publicité, mon entreprise est quelque peu délaissé ces derniers temps, alors je fais tenir au courant comme quoi mes services sont toujours disponibles hi hi hi.

En m'exceptant dans mon rôle de majordome, il est bien la seule personne que je connaisse à mettre autant de cœur à son ouvrage... bien qu'honnêtement je m'estime heureux une nouvelle fois de ne pas être un humain sous peine de finir mes jours autopsié sur sa table d'expérience à m'examiner de partout sous toutes les coutures, voir me retirer quelques organes qu'il stockerait sur ses étagères en guise d'objet collector... Désagréable.

- Puisque nous nous retrouvons par ce temps radieux, que dirais-tu de boire un verre chez moi ?

- Votre offre est très sympathique, mais je dois...

- Allons ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser cela à ton vieil ami !

- Vieil ami ?

Sans que je puisse réagir, il m'embarqua avec lui, pour finir quelques temps plus tard assis sur l'un de ses cercueils chétifs alors qu'il me tendit un thé préparé par ses soins dans un bêcher.

- Trinquons à la santé de mes futurs clients ! Et au Comte he he he !

Il but son verre cul sec, ce que je fis de même uniquement par politesse, même si son goût était des plus discutables. Cela étant fait, je me levais afin de prendre congé et je... je...

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mes jambes flanchent soudainement. Ma vision se trouble. Mais comment ?

Je me sentis vaciller et n'entendit plus qu'un bruit au sol.

…

…

…

…

Une sensation étrange m'entoure. Il me semble avoir dormi. Mon estomac me torture encore.

Mais qu'a-il mis dans ce verre ?!

J'entends soudainement des cris.

- Que lui as tu fais ?! Tu l'as empoissonné ?!

- Urrgg !

- Je te le pardonnerais jamais !

Cette voix me paraît flou mais aussi très paniqué... Mon maître ?

A cette pensée je me relevais subitement du cercueil où je reposais... et vis Grell cherchant à étrangler le croque-mort ?

- Oh mon Sebas-Chan ! Tu es vivant !

- Que fais-tu ici ?!

- Pfiouf ! Ce type a une sacrée poigne hi hi hi !

Le shinigami relâcha sa prise pour me sauter dessus, chose à laquelle j'esquivais aisément. Ce dernier tomba du coup dans une autre tombe et la porte se referma sur lui avec fracas.

- Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce « thé » ?

- Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? Je n'ai fait que remplir ma part du marché.

- Un marché ?

- Eh oui ! En échange d'un gros fou rire je devais te garder ici le plus longtemps possible he he he !

Je regardais alors l'horloge. Même si j'ignorais le pourquoi du comment, il a en tout cas réussi son coup : il est plus de dix-neuf heures !

- Et qui vous a proposé ceci ? Demandais-je.

- Tu le sais pertinemment. Le Comte bien entendu !

- Vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi ?

- Ah ça... tu le sauras bientôt par toi même hihihi !

Et le voilà à s'effondrer au sol à rouler dans tous les sens, riant à gorge déployé. Qu'est ce qu'il a de si drôle ?!

Un crissement sonore venant du cercueil me sortit de mes pensées.

- Sebas-Chan ! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- Que me veux-tu encore ?

- Oh, pour une fois c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je.

- Eh bien... comment dire...

- Que faites vous ici Grell Sutcliff ? Lança quelqu'un que je connaissais que trop bien.

- Mon Willuuuu ! Mon dieu adoréee !

Il lui bondit directement dessus pour... NOM DE DIEU ! Oh pardon. NOM D'UN DIABLE !

Après qu'ils eurent fini de... s'embrasser... je les aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, surtout entre ces deux-là...

- Voilà ! Mon Willu et moi sortons ensemble !

- Eh bien...c'est plutôt inattendu...

- Ce type te cherchait partout rien que pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Ricana Undertaker qui reprenait son souffle.

J'aurais décidément tout vu dans ma longue vie.

- Faites preuve d'un peu de tenue Sutcliff !

- Tu pourrais me tutoyer quand même !

- N'y pensez même pas. Rétorqua-t-il en l'assommant avec sa faux.

Quoique que ce Spears n'a pas oublié son caractère pour autant. Ceci dit, je me demande si je pourrais tutoyer mon jeune maître un jour... voir l'appeler par son prénom ?

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! Je reste planté là à réfléchir alors que je devrais être rentré au manoir depuis plusieurs heures !

- Navré d'interrompre ce moment « romantique », mais je dois prendre congé. Repris-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Rien ne vous retient, alors ne vous gênez pas. Me répondit le shinigami au sécateur alors que Grell l'enserrait par la taille.

- Tant de nouveaux couples et c'est même pas encore la Saint Valentin hi hi hi !

- De nouveaux couples ?

- Allez, va petit majordome hi hi hi ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir !

J'ai du mal à saisir. Tandis que je reconduisais la calèche au chemin du retour, je songeais à ces dernières paroles qu'avait prononcés Undertaker. Bonne chance ? Était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Probablement, sinon il ne m'aurait pas retenu autant de temps.

Je me pose encore plus de questions sur mon jeune maître. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a employé toute son énergie à m'écarter durant la journée, sans compter les domestiques qui me cachent aussi quelque chose.

Tout un cheminement se fait dans mon esprit. L'objet secret de Lau, les hindous, le comportement étrange de mon maître et des domestiques la veille et avant, l'évasion de mon chat, Frances qui se montre indulgente puis maintenant le croque mort.

J'eus un tilt. Et si tous ces éléments étaient reliés au bal de ce soir ? Pourquoi un tel secret autour de l'anniversaire de la Marqui...

Un instant ! Mais son anniversaire est dans deux mois ! Comment le majordome de la maison Phantomhive se permet-il d'oublier une chose pareille ?! J'accélérais la cadence. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!

J'atteignis enfin le manoir à vingt et une heure. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Pas un seul bruit aux alentours. Je descendis et pressa le pas jusqu'à la grande porte, le cœur battant.

La main hésita avant de prendre la poignée. Je veux en avoir le cœur net !

J'ouvris la porte. Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, des cotillons volaient de toutes parts et une musique entraînante s'activa.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEBASTIAN !

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise, abasourdi. Tout le monde était là, de mon maître en passant par ses subordonnées, la famille Midfort, les hindous et même les chinois !

Un buffet des plus copieux se dressait derrière eux accompagné d'un gâteau de dix mètres de haut préparé par les soins d'Aghni. Mon jeune maître doit bien rire en ayant remarqué mon manque de mémoire phénoménale, en d'autres termes.

Certes, les démons comme moi ne fêtent pas leur anniversaire, ces événements étant plus qu'inutiles, nous qui avons des milliers d'années au compteur. Dans mon cas, j'ai arrêté de compter mon âge à mille deux cents vingt-cinq. Mais dans le but d'éviter d'éveiller des soupçons, mon jeune maître m'avait donné une date de naissance correspondant au jour ou je suis entré à son service il y a de cela trois ans... Comment ai-je pu oublier un jour aussi crucial ?!

- Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ? Lança Bard, fier de lui.

- Ho ho ho.

- C'est Ciel qui a eu l'idée de cette fête surprise Sebastian ! Renchérit Mademoiselle Elisabeth avec un grand sourire.

- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on gardait le secret ! Finit Finny.

- Je.. je ne sais quoi dire... Déclarais-je.

Je vois. Si Monsieur m'avait fait commencer les préparatifs de ce bal, c'était afin que je n'ai pas de doutes concernant son véritable enjeu. Il a de la suite dans les idées.

Ils me rejoignirent, des cadeaux débordants de leurs bras. Je les ouvris un à un et découvrit dans l'ordre une nouvelle tenue de majordome en deux exemplaires, un en noir et un... en rose, cadeau attentionnée des deux Marquises, une statue de la déesse Kâlî de la part de Soma et d'Aghni, des encens, deux katanas et un bon pour une séance d'acupuncture de Lau ainsi que des babioles divers et variées venant des domestiques.

Seul mon maître manquait à l'appel, ce qui est logique en sachant que je n'accorde aucune importance aux choses matérielles. Mais cela me déçoit un peu même si je suis très touché que ce soit lui seul qui eut l'initiative d'organiser cette fête.

Les festivités battaient leur plein alors que je le fixais du regard. Que lui dire ? Pourtant habituellement je sais trouver les mots mais à ce moment précis je n'ai pas d'inspiration.

Il s'avança alors vers moi.

- Que penses-tu de cette fête ?

- Eh bien, cela me surprend venant de vous. Répondis-je franchement.

- Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Au contraire ! Mais seulement...

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis le.

- Auriez-vous un cadeau pour moi ?

Il rougit à cette demande. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du, c'était déplacé de ma part.

À ma grande surprise, il attrapa ma cravate, m'obligeant à me baisser afin d'atteindre sa hauteur.

Il me chuchota :

- Viens me rejoindre dans ta chambre dans un quart d'heure.

- Entendu.

Il s'éloigna pour ensuite disparaître dans les couloirs. Ma chambre ? Pourquoi ne pas m'offrir ce présent ici ? Serait-ce si personnel ?

Les minutes s'égrenant rapidement, le moment était déjà venu. Je montais les marches alors qu'une pendule sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

Un seul jour.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Eh oui, plus qu'un seul jour T-T ! Vous vous êtes pas attendus à ça n'est ce pas *_* ? Nombre de questions ont été résolus ici... Mais qu'en est-il du reste ^^ ? La réponse ultime demain \o/ !****  
**

**Alois (lit par dessus son épaule): Tu parles d'une fic ! Il n'y a même pas de lemon à la fin !**  
**Xian : Q-Q-Q-QUOI ?! D'ou tu sors toi ?! Je te croyais éparpillé dans l'océan ou mangé par les poissons !**  
**Undertaker : He he he. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il reprenne vie lorsque je l'ai recousu après avoir repêché les morceaux !**  
**Xian : Cyanhi8, je vais devoir me méfier de tes commentaires dorénavant Oo**  
**Alois : Il est où Claude ?**  
**Xian : ... Euh OO ...**  
***court le plus loin possible***


	8. Dimanche

**Ça y est, nous voilà à la conclusion d'une fic qui a perduré une semaine non sans être mouvementé ^^ ! D'Alois qui espionnait Marechal Rattus à Claude qui était friand de salades de pâtes, elle touche à sa fin T-T ! Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews et de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici :) !**  
**Alois : Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes encore là la laideron !**  
**Xian : Gasp !**  
**Claude : Ou est mon maître ?**  
**Xian : Non ! Pas toi Oo !**  
**Alois : Claude ! Tu est vivant !**  
**Claude : Ravie de vous savoir en bonne santé !**  
**Xian : Faux-cul, il y a même pas deux jours tu t'en fichais -_-**  
**Alois : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, j'étais perdu sans toi !**  
**Xian : Ils sont doués pour mentir ces deux-là -_-**  
**Claude : J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.**  
**Alois : Moi aussi !**  
**(Xian se cache de peur qu'ils aient dans l'idée de la transformer en salade pour se venger)**  
**Claude : ... Je vous aime !**  
**Xian : Hein Oo ?**  
**Alois : Moi aussi mon Claude !**  
**Xian : Quoi Oo''' ?**  
**Claude : Nous vivrons d'un amour éternel et sans limite !**  
**Alois : Plus encore, vers l'infini et l'au delà !**  
**Xian : C'est quoi ce délire Oo ?**  
**(Claude et Alois partent derrière les buissons)**  
**Xian : Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire Oo'**  
**(prend un appareil photo et observe mine de rien)**

**rosalunamikaelis : Eh oui, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chap ultime ^^ !**

**Marechal Rattus : Bon, je crois que Rattus n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir ce coup-ci, en revanche (regarde toujours derrière ces fameux buissons d'un air dubitative) si tu veux regarder avec moi si tu veux, ça t'inspirera peut-être pour combler ta perversité muahaha *_* ! **

**coccinelle : *Lance la musique de fond* Et voilà, t'es parfaitement dans l'ambiance pour ce final \o/ !**

**Alice L. Nightray : C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment loin d'être répugnant notre Sebby *_* ! Ciel en tenue de chat ? ... Miaou xD ! L'image est intéressante ma foi *_* !**

**Cyanhi8 : Pour une fois tes prédictions ne se sont pas réalisés, dommage ^^ ! Undertaker est si étrange que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il avait ses propres mixtures diaboliques xD ! Et j'avoue que je me suis inspirée du making-of, bonne déduction ;D !**

**Pamplea : Tiens je te donne la boîte à musique pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée ^^ ! Va savoirce que Ciel pourrait lui offrir :D ... Tiens, c'est vrai, en parlant d'Undertaker...**  
**Xian : Eh Undertaker, j'exige un dédommagement !**  
**Undertaker : Oh ? Si tu arrives à me faire rire je pourrais offrir à toi et tes reviewveuses de magnifiques cercueils pour me faire pardonner he he he.**  
**Xian : Oo... Bon, qui est partante pour avoir un cercueil collector dans sa chambre ?**

**BlackButlerFreak : C'est vrai, que fera-t-il ? Héhé, la réponse est juste en dessous !**

**LadyIchi : Mais il y a tout plein de pages facebook avec Sebastian, j'arrive pas à trouver °_°''' ! C'était aussi traumatisant cette histoire de pâtes xD ? En ce qui concerne Undertaker, c'est drôle mais je me sens souvent inspirée dès que je le fais apparaître *_* !**

**Guest : Si tu as pu deviner pour l'anniv' de Sebastian, voyons si tu as trouvée le cadeau de Ciel hohoho *_* !**

**tohru15 : Et moi je te dis que la fin sera plutôt inattendue (malgré votre imagination pour le moins très fertile concernant le fameux cadeau xD)**

**aviva94 : Tu vas enfin avoir ta réponse en savourant ce chapitre ^^ !**

**bissenshi : Chaud ou froid, c'est à déguster sans modération *_* !**

**En espérant que ce final sera à la hauteur de votre attente ^^ ! C'est parti =D !**

* * *

_**Dimanche**_

Je circulais dans les couloirs, perdu dans mes songes.

Mon maître m'a donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre afin de me donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire. À quoi peut bien ressembler ce présent pour me le montrer en privé ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas...

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche afin d'essuyer mon nez qui a tendance à trop se fragiliser ces derniers temps. Non, c'est tout bonnement impensable, un majordome de mon rang devrait avoir honte d'une telle pensée envers son maître ! Sauf que les démons ne connaissent pas ce genre de sentiments ceci-dit. Mais quand même !

Sans que je m'en aperçoives, j'étais déjà au seuil de ma porte. Et maintenant ?

Pourquoi cette hésitation soudaine ? Comment réagirais-je ? Le moment serait-il venu ? Je sens la présence de Monsieur à l'intérieur. Il doit certainement m'attendre, il serait impoli de le faire patienter. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Non. Il est temps de faire face. J'ouvris la porte avec précaution.

SATAN ! DITES MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOIS ?!

Je me figeais, l'horreur me tordant l'estomac.

M-Mon jeune maître.

Ici.

Assis tout autour de mes boules de poils adorés, l'armoire étant vide.

I-Il cherche à se suicider avec son asthme ?!

Il prend un des chats dans ses bras ! J'ouvre mes lèvres pour lui crier de se stopper, mais aucun son ne vint ! J'étais statufié devant ce cauchemar ! Que compte-t-il fai...

_Smack._

Il... a... embrassé son museau ? Il le cajola ensuite, sous mon air ahuri.

Aucune réaction ? Ni d'éternuements ? Pas de crise ?! M-Mais comment ?

Il fini par se détacher du regard du chat pour fixer les miennes. Il sourit.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian.

- V-Vous n'êtes plus allergique ? Répondis-je à la fois sur les fesses et soulagé.

- C'est à croire que la médecine chinoise sait faire des miracles.

- C'était donc ça ?

- Eh oui, la fameuse chose secrète de Lau.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Je ne suis pas ton maître pour rien, tu devrais pourtant le savoir non ? Me rétorqua-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Oui, en effet.

- Et tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Sans que je répondes, il se releva avec le chat, me faisant face. Il me le mit dans les bras tout ne lâchant pas sa prise, enlaçant les miennes par la même occasion. Par ce contact chaleureux, il reprit d'une voix douce.

- Que tu vas pouvoir laisser tes chats se promener librement dans le manoir désormais.

- C-C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te l'autorise. Considère cela comme mon cadeau.

Je crus rêver en entendant ces paroles. Même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné.

- Je...je suis très touché. Mais je...

- Je quoi ?

- Je ne suis qu'un simple majordome, vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

- Tu est bien plus que cela pour moi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Nos bras se serraient de plus belle, le chat nous séparant toujours. Un moment de silence s'installa. Je serais plus qu'un majordome à ses yeux ? Se rend-t-il compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ?

La boule de poils finit par se dérober et rejoignit ses compères qui sortirent de ma chambre pour jouer entre eux, nous laissant seuls. Il semble serein. Jamais je ne l'ai connu avec une telle expression.

- Agenouilles toi.

- Pardon ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

J'exécutais cet ordre en posant mes genoux à terre, me retrouvant du coup à sa hauteur.

- Ferme les yeux.

Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux.

Une douce chaleur s'empara de mes lèvres. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. C'est agréable.

Il se recula alors que je rouvris les yeux. Sa peau était teintée de rouge, attendant ma réaction.

- Sebastian, je...

- Shh. Lui coupais-je, l'index sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

À ce baiser je posais mes mains gantés sur ses hanches pour ensuite l'enlacer. Notre échange dura quelques temps avant de se séparer, nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous aime, jeune maître.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sebastian.

Nous restions dans cette position, à nous enlacer.

- Qu'allez-vous dire à Mademoiselle Elisabeth à présent ?

- Nos fiançailles ont été rompus ce matin.

- Rompus ?

- Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est que c'est Lizzie elle-même qui l'a décidée. Elle savait pour nous deux. Elle m'a avouée l'avoir un peu mal prise au début mais qu'elle avait réalisé que c'était bien mieux ainsi en nous voyant ensemble, je ne l'avais même jamais vu aussi heureuse.

- Mais comment aurait-elle su ?

- L'intuition féminine m'a-t-elle dit.

L'intuition féminine... Encore une bizarrerie du genre humain... Mais elle a réussie a sonder les sentiments de mon maître bien avant moi... j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, surtout pour elle, mais je lui tire mon chapeau...

- Et les autres ?

- « Du moment que vous ayez mûrement réfléchi à cette décision, je ne peux que vous encourager. Après tout, nous ne vous voulions que du bonheur et si vous l'êtes, rien ne nous rendra plus heureux. » Imita-t-il en prenant une voix assez âgé.

- C'était censé être Monsieur Tanaka ça ? M'amusais-je

- Et que dis-tu de ceci ? « Après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome ».

Je pouffais face à cette imitation plutôt réussie (voir trop même), ce qu'il fit aussi. Il avait vraiment bien prévu son coup.

- Quelle ironie quand j'y pense.

- Quoi donc ?

- Dire que je m'étais donné jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine pour avoir votre cœur... mais finalement... c'est vous qui avez volé le mien.

Il s'empourpra à ces mots. Un second silence s'installa. Intime moment. Nous nous échangeons quelques baisers papillons par ci et par là sur le visage, à sentir le contact de l'autre. Depuis le temps que nous en rêvons. Je voudrais que cet instant de tendresse ne cesse jamais.

Alors que nous nous ré-apprêtions à nous embrasser de nouveau, une truffe noire nous sépara, le chat s'étant glissé entre-nous. Il lui donna une caresse.

- Tu sais, pendant longtemps je m'étais demandé pourquoi tu étais dingue des chats. J'en étais presque devenu jaloux à force de te les voir cajoler.

- Jaloux ? Seriez-vous aussi sentimental que ça ?

- Et toi, tu l'étais certainement quand Lizzie et moi étions encore ensemble. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec un rictus.

Touché. Je capitule.

- Mais, quand j'ai enfin pu m'approcher d'eux grâce au remède de Lau, j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi tu les aimais tant, ce que je n'avais jamais saisi en y étant allergique.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont si mignons.

- Et très doux.

- Oh ? Auriez-vous attrapé mon « syndrome » ?

- Je crains que oui... Termina-t-il tout en continuant de caresser le félin qui se mettait à ronronner doublement...

Deux ronronnements ?

Je sentis le dos de mon maître frétiller entre mes doigts... NON ?

- Jeune maître, vous ronronnez ?!

- Encore ces effets secondaires... Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Effets secondaires ? Serait-ce dû au médicament ?

- C'est bien le seul défaut que je lui ait trouvé. Bien que je me maîtrise un peu mieux, il m'arrive quelquefois d'être pris par des pulsions... plutôt étranges, voir sauvage.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est...

- Moi qui ait dévalisé la viande dans le placard hier, oui.

- Cela explique donc aussi votre soudaine envie de jouer à chat perché sur les arbres... Et du soir précédent. Ajoutais-je dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Oh ça va hein ?! Déjà que j'ai du passer la matinée entière à chercher tes chats !

- Mes chats ?

- Oups.

- Maintenant que vous avez craché le morceau, autant tout avouer.

- J'ai même été obligée d'en parler aux domestiques afin de m'aider à les retrouver, c'est peu dire !

- D'où leur comportement étrange...

Je comprenais également le fait d'avoir senti son odeur si particulière sur mes petits protégés en les retrouvant. Il voulait certainement tester l'efficacité du remède avant le jour J. Mais il en avait oublié un. Celui que j'avais repéré après sa chute. Je repensais à ses effets secondaires... qui me font fondre... Mon Maître, agir comme mes magnifiques matous... Il se révèle encore plus adorable qu'eux !

- Dis moi ? Relança-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Et si nous rejoignons les autres à présent ?

- Mais nous sommes très bien ici non ?

- Il y a un bal en ton honneur je te rappelle... De plus, que font les couples lors de ce genre de festivités ?

- Dois-je prendre cela comme une invitation ?

Il m'aida à me relever. Nous joignons nos mains pour ensuite sortir de la chambre, nous dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Tout le monde détournèrent le regard lorsqu'on atteignit le haut des marches.

La musique qui y était présente s'arrêta.

Un silence.

Puis des sourires chaleureux.

C'est le moment que choisirent tous mes chats pour descendre les escaliers en nous contournant, comme pour rendre cet entrée en scène magique.

Des applaudissements. Des félicitations.

Nous descendons avec grâce les marches, la main de Monsieur reposant sur la mienne.

Les autres s'écartèrent cérémonieusement. De Mademoiselle Elisabeth qui rayonnait de joie avec sa tante qui esquissait un sourire en coin, en passant par Le prince Soma et Aghni qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes, sans compter les autres domestiques (excepté une certaine bonne qui semble avoir aussi le nez fragile) et de Lau avec un sourire béat accroché au visage accompagné de sa sœur de cœur, Monsieur Tanaka nous regardait sereinement. Nous sommes au centre de la pièce.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse ? Lui demandais-je la main sur le cœur.

Il inclina la tête en guise d'acquiescement et me donna sa main droite et posa l'autre sur mon épaule. La pose d'une lady. Comme la dernière fois.

Une nouvelle mélodie se lança. Celle du ballet de « La Belle au Bois Dormant » de Tchaïkovski.*

Nous entamions la danse, nous mouvant avec souplesse. Tandis que les notes s'enchaînent, nos pas dansaient sur le sol avec élégance, nos cheveux voletant naturellement au gré des gestes. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, profitant du contact et de la douce sensation qu'il me procure. Nous rêvions. Non. C'est la réalité. Pour la première fois depuis mon existence, je suis tout simplement en paix avec moi-même. Heureux d'être ici, à ses côtés. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais.

Les autres restèrent à nous contempler, sans voix, admirant cet instant alors que mon jeune maître et moi ne nous quittions point du regard durant tout le morceau, nous regardant amoureusement.

Un baiser vola lorsque vint la dernière note. Nous nous enlacions de nouveau.

- C'est le plus bel anniversaire que vous m'avez offert, jeune maître. Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- Que serait-ce le chef de la maison Phantomhive si il n'était même pas capable d'une telle chose ? Murmura-t-il avec ironie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Puis-je vous tutoyer ?

- Comme tu veux. M'autorisa-t-il. Tu peux même m'appeler par mon prénom si ça te chante.

- Je t'aime, Ciel.

- Moi aussi, Sebastian.

Oui. Cette semaine à été la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vécu.

**FIN**

* * *

_(*) Pour être plus précise sur la chanson, c'est « J'en ai rêvé » du film Disney du même nom (même si je sais qu'il était purement inutile de le préciser xD)_

* * *

**Moi, droguée aux contes de fées ? Mais pas du tout ! (revoit Cendrillon avec sa petite cousine)**  
**Sinon, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les persos ont tous été un peu OOC dans ce happy-end xD ? M'enfin tant pis, j'avais envie de le tourner comme ça, tout le monde y trouve son compte na *_* ! N'empêche, ça vous a surpris le cadeau de Ciel :) ? **  
**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics \o/ !**


End file.
